Of Angels
by Gin Nanashi
Summary: Angels are not as pure as one might expect... Vongola Primo Famiglia x OC (Discontinued)
1. Part One: When I Fall

Date Started: Sunday, October 03, 2010  
Date Uploaded: Saturday, October 16, 2010  
Title: Of Angels  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Aeron, Samanya, Erin, "Mother" © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: Angels are not as pure as one might expect…

**

* * *

**

**Of Angels**

_

* * *

Part One: When I Fall..._

* * *

The soft twittering of avians filled the silence of the forest as grounded creatures stepped lightly, hidden by the trees and bushes. The vast sky was as blue as the ocean save for the white wisps of clouds that drifted lazily across. The bright sun shined its warm rays upon the lush greenery, casting shadows on the forest grounds.

Fingers glided across the waxy surface of a single leaf as its owner relaxed beneath a large tree. He's a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, with spiky golden hair and relatively long bangs. He sighed softly as a warm breeze blew, taking the leaf with it as clear sky-blue eyes followed the movement. His lips twitched upwards before the man leaned against the thick trunk, simply taking in the scenery.

This man is known as Vongola Primo, the founder of the vigilante group turned mafia family.

But, at this very moment, he is simply Giotto, a man who is enjoying his alone time.

Giotto breathed in the forest scent deeply before sighing contentedly. His eyes began to droop when they caught sight of a patch of grass turning darker. Snapping open, sky-blue eyes narrowed in alert. The blonde man pulled on a pair of black and silver gloves. The "I" shined briefly in the sunlight as the shadow gradually darkened and grew.

He looked up into the sky, trying to discern whatever it was that was approaching.

Slowly, the object became clearer.

Tattered white cloth fluttered from behind.

Sky-blue eyes widened at the sight.

White-feathered wings angled strangely.

Orange Sky Flames bursted forth as a black cape whipped behind.

Strong arms caught the falling being before both dived.

The flames intensified from the gloves, slowing the descent before Giotto landed safely. Taking a knee, the man cradled the person and gave a once-over.

Long, thick silver lashes rested gently on flushed cheeks as short silver locks were tousled. The being was petite, only five feet, and seemingly weightless. The robes barely covered the slight frame which shook with each labored breath.

Orange eyes roamed over the wounds before landing on the broken wings.

Giotto pursed his lips together and wrapped his cape around the limp winged being before standing up.

In a flash, they disappeared into the sky.

* * *

A red brow twitched in irritation as the redhead glowered at the blonde, "What is this?"

Giotto sighed by his seat next to the winged being, "G… Don't be upset."

G, as the redhead is known by, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not upset."

Sky-blue eyes sparkled in amusement at the poorly concealed lie before their owner shook his head and looked over at the unconscious one. The redhead frowned as his eyes also trailed to the patient.

The raggedy robes were removed, revealing how battered the person was. Bruises, cuts and lacerations marred the slight body. The broken white-feathered wings had to be realigned and were positioned much like any other avian's, closed and against the back. They were wrapped tightly with white gauze along with various other injured parts.

Having seen enough, G turned back to Giotto and leaned against the wall, "Well?"

The blonde stayed silent for a few moments before speaking slowly, "I was in the forest when the shadow casted overhead."

Ruby-red eyes narrowed as G scowled, "This could be a trap."

The blonde man didn't say anything before shaking his head, "I doubt it."

"What makes you say that?" The redhead frowned, lighting up a cigarette.

"Gut feeling." Was the short answer.

The redhead breathed in the smoke before relaxing and sighing. He shook his head briefly before getting off of his spot and walking towards the door. With a hand on the knob, G hesitated before grunting out, "I hope you know what you're doing."

With that, the door closed.

_

* * *

Where… am I…?_

The thought floated aimlessly in the seemingly endless darkness.

"… -ron…" Came the soft and barely audible whisper.

_That voice… I know that voice…_

"… Aer-…"

_That's the voice of Mother!_

"… Aeron…"

_Aeron… That's my name… The name Mother gave me._

"Aeron, child…"

_What is it, Mother? What's wrong?_

"… sorry…"

_Mother…?_

"… only way…"

_I don't understand?_

"… Erin…"

_E-Erin…?_

"… sorry. So sorry…"

_Mother! Are you hurt?_

"… danger. So much blood…"

_Was it Erin?_

"… names… mix-up…"

_W-What are you talking about?_

"… much pain awaits…"

_Pain? I… I don't like pain!_

"Aeron… I'm so sorry."

_MOTHER!_

* * *

Eyes snapped open to reveal orbs that were as dark as freshly spilt blood. They roamed around their owner's surrounding, taking in the cream-colored walls and mahogany furniture. The feeling of softness rubbing against smooth skin brought the eyes down to the maroon and white colored linens.

Slowly, the being sat up before flinching when pain throbbed dully from behind. Looking back, the eyes looked over the bandaged appendages before looking their owner's body over.

White gauze covered both hands, one was wrapped until the left elbow while the other was wrapped all the way up to the small shoulders and around the chest, going to as low as the flat stomach.

Pushing the thick covers off, the eyes roamed over the coverings of the feet, one wrapped to the right knee and the other all the way to the hips, covering the private.

The door pushed open with a soft creak, drawing the eyes to it, as a young woman stepped in. She was quite attractive with her long raven-colored hair, neatly braided into one, and moonlit-pale skin. Her bright ice-blue eyes looked over the winged being's appearance before her red lips quirked up in a sultry smile.

"Hello." She greeted with a low purr, "You must be the newcomer."

The being blinked as chapped pink lips opened and moved. But, there was no sound. The woman quirked an elegant brow as the injured one furrowed thin ones and looked on in confusion. She chuckled softly and sauntered over before sitting on the bed. A hand cupped the other's cheek as the woman leaned close and whispered, "Perhaps you're mute?"

Her warm breath blew across the shell of an ear, causing the winged being to shiver. Her thumb ghosted the pale lips as her other hand glided down the small, tense body. The winged being made a motion to move away, but the woman gripped the other's hips and hands.

Heart beating rapidly, the bedridden one struggled with wide eyes, weakly pushing the other away, lips moving rapidly.

Still, no sound was produced.

The woman chuckled softly, clearly amused by the other's antics, before brushing her lips against the other's throat. The winged being tensed as the other marveled at the cool softness.

"Despite your earlier condition," She murmured, moving closer, "You're still quite the beauty, aren't you?"

Under her, the winged being shook as tears began to build in the corner of blood-red eyes. Unwillingly, images began to flash through the mind's eye.

_Bright ice-blue eyes bored into teary blood-red ones._

_A hand wrapped tightly around the latter's wrists._

_Another brushed lightly against the small body._

_"E… rin…!" Came the choked whisper, "W… Why…?"_

_"Hush…" Erin cooed softly, resting a cheek against the other's, "It'll be over soon, beloved."_

_The white robes ripped._

White flames bursted forth, engulfing the winged being, as the woman landed several meters away, clutching her burned left arm with a scowl. Footsteps were heard rapidly approaching before the door slammed open.

Vongola Primo stood in the doorway, backed by his right-hand man.

"Shit!" G cursed, pulling out a bow made of unknown bones as red Storm Flames flickered in the shape of an arrow, "What the hell is that?"

Giotto frowned and clenched his gloved hands before glancing at the wounded woman, "Samanya, what happened?"

Samanya straightened up and sneered, "After my greeting, that thing burned up."

Sky-blue eyes narrowed at the woman before turning to the mass of crackling white fire. Sky Flames flickered to life on his forehead and around his gloves as Giotto called out, "G, watch my back."

The redhead nodded and readied his weapon. Giotto stepped forward before his flames blew to his right. He jumped to the left as several projectiles barely missed him. His amber eyes narrowed at the sight of flame-covered feathers before they reduced to ashes.

Turning back to the bundle of fire, Giotto ran forwards, dodging the attacks before his eyes widened. Even though a barrier blocked him, he could still see tears streaking down the cherubic face. The petite figure was huddled into a tight ball, wings wrapped tightly around the trembling body. But, even then, the man could see lips moving rapidly in a plea. Yet, no sound was heard.

His flames flickered towards the fireball. He tensed as orange mingled with white and braced himself for any change. But, he didn't expect to hear a voice.

_"Help…"_

Giotto furrowed his brows at the soft whimper that floated through his mind and looked at his flames; they were no different in size.

_"Someone…"_

Came the pained whisper, pulling at Giotto's heart before he answered back, making sure his voice was inaudible to the other two, "Who are you?"

The figure stopped shaking and shifted around before peeking out. Wide blood-red eyes met with calm orange ones as the tears began to stop.

_"You… can hear me...?"_

Blond hair swayed as Giotto nodded almost imperceptibly. The flames stopped consuming the things around it. The man relaxed as his own flames began to die down.

"Boss!" G called out from behind, but a shake of the blonde head silenced him.

Amber faded into blue eyes as white wings lowered to wrap around their owner's body. The winged one blinked away his tears and sniffled faintly. Gradually, the white flames began to calm. Giotto smiled and held out a hand. The silverette hesitated, eyes flickering to the outstretched hand before looking back at the kind face.

Teeth nibbled on the lower lip before a small hand hesitantly reached out. They touched the warm fabric as the lingering flames dissipated. The smile widened a bit before pink lightly dusted Giotto's cheeks. He coughed secretly and removed his cloak, wrapping it around the smaller figure.

'It looks like,' He thought, feeling warm, 'I don't have to ask Knuckle anymore.'

Blood-red eyes blinked as the silverette tilted his head at the blonde's faint blush. Giotto merely shook his head before turning to his right-hand man, "G, will you take the boy to Knuckle?"

The redhead flustered and looked ready to retort when he caught Giotto glancing briefly at the woman. G casted a surreptitious glance towards her as well to see her distracted with her burn before frowning and nodding. The blonde gave a grateful smile before turning back.

The winged being was fiddling with the gloves, looking very into it. Soft fingers trailed the "I" and the letters encircling it before running lightly across the palm. Giotto chuckled softly, making the other look up in surprise before blushing and releasing the gloved hand. The blonde crouched down and murmured softly, "G will help you clean up, okay?"

The silverette hesitated and looked over at the other two. Blood-red eyes flickered warily between the other man and the woman before glancing widely back into sky-blue ones. Giotto patted the soft locks and whispered, "The redhead."

Blood-red eyes lit up in comprehension before their owner smiled shyly at G while fiddling with the cape wrapped around nakedness. Giotto stood up and motioned for his right-hand man before turning to the woman, "Samanya, after you get cleaned up, I expect a word with you."

Ice-blue eyes batted coyly at the blonde as their owner bowed and sneered, "Of course, Primo."

Eyes narrowed.

* * *

'I can't believe that I've been reduced to babysitting.' G grumbled inwardly though his face was relatively calm. Well, calm if discounting the twitching brow, narrowed eyes and blatantly obvious scowl in general.

Behind him, matching his steps with shorter and quicker ones, the silverette turned around to try and take in all of the scenery. The hallway was rather extravagant with red carpentry, gold-patterned cream wallpaper, golden chandeliers and polished wooden furnitures on which were priceless articles and beautiful bouquets.

The man glanced down at the younger one and raised a brow. The winged being had an expression of pure curiosity: high brows, wide eyes and slightly parted lips that gaped at everything. Briefly, G's lips twitched upwards before he quashed that gesture and scowled even more heavily.

'Damn it!' He berated himself, 'I can't let my guard down! But…'

His eyes trailed back. Blood-red eyes met with ruby-red ones before closing in a bright smile, showing off all of the pearly whites. G nearly fell over before sulking, 'Giotto's softness is rubbing off on me.'

The winged being blinked as the redhead sighed before the latter straightened up as they neared a door. A gold plate labeled "Medical Wing" was placed on the wooden surface. Without bothering to knock, G slammed open the open, calling out, "Knuckle! You got a patient!"

A man with short and spiky black hair walked out, dressed in black robes with a red cloth around his shoulders, walked out while rolling his eyes at the greeting, "Hello, G. Can't you be more polite?"

The redhead shrugged before pushing the silverette forward. Golden eyes lit up in recognition as the priest grinned lightly, "You're awake! That's great to the extreme!"

The smallest one shifted awkwardly from one foot to the next before peeking up at the man of God. Upon seeing the gentle expression, the silverette perked up and smiled back. Knuckle walked closer and lifted the other, earning him a surprised look.

"Alright then!" The priest cheered, walking over to one of the many white beds, "Let's see how your wounds are doing."

The silverette was placed on the rather comfy bed and looked up with wonder. G leaned against the wall and watched as the other man removed the cape before the former nearly fell over.

"H-Hey!" G shouted with a faint blush, "Shouldn't he _wear_ something?"

Knuckle blinked and glanced the boy over, humming, "Yes, but I need to see his progress anyway."

The redhead huffed and turned away, grumbling, "Hurry it up before he catches a cold, or something!"

"Oh?" Came the amused tone of the priest as he placed the cape on the other's lap for decency, "Are you actually worried to the extreme?"

"I'M NOT WORRIED (to the extreme)!" The redhead snapped back, wanting to throttle the priest, but not wanting to see the naked silverette.

Wide red eyes blinked at the redhead's manner. G was turned away with hunched shoulders while fumbling around his pockets. He pulled out a container and opened it, revealing white sticks. The redhead placed one into his mouth before pulling out a small rectangular box. Flipping the lid open, a small flame alit one end of the cigarette before smoke began emanating. The boy's small nose twitched before a silent sneeze left him. A soft chuckle left the priest before blood-red eyes blinked as a weight settled on their owner. The silverette turned back to the priest and held the cape closer to himself.

"Okay!" Knuckle grinned, "You've healed well to the extreme! But, you might be sore from being bedridden for a week!"

The silverette startled at the mention of the time before flinching when his wings twitched and creaked with lack of usage. G rolled his eyes and snorted, "Can I go now?"

The priest ignored him and walked over to the large dresser. Opening it, Knuckle looked over the various outfits before pulling out a pair of black boxers along with some other articles. Turning to the boy again, he placed the clothing into the silverette's arms and ushered him into the bathroom, "Go clean up. I'll bring you hot water and we'll-

A vein irked on the redhead, "DON'T INCLUDE ME!"

"-be out here if you need help." Knuckle finished before frowning at G, "Why not? You're Giotto's helper to the extreme!"

The vein doubled, "I'm Primo's right-hand man! Not his helper, you dipsh-!"

The door shut tightly.

* * *

Red eyes blinked as the sound of voices were muffled by the obstruction. Their owner hesitated before removing the cape and placing both it and the clothes on a wooden rack and looking around him. The tiled walls gleamed prettily and were decorated with different colored stones in strategically placed locations.

He stepped lightly towards a large flat surface to see a young boy staring back at him. He blinked and stared before holding up a hand. The other copied. A smile lit up on the silverette's lips as the other did the same. Holding out his hands, he touched the cool surface before pulling back to see fading imprints. A bright smile lit up on his lips as he pressed his palms agains the surface again and removed them.

Before he could continue with his play, a sharp hiss escaped his lips as he flinched and looked at his palms. They were swelling a bit as some skin began to peel. A baffled look came over his face as a silent whimper left his trembling lips. Breathing shakily, the boy closed his eyes before exhaling slowly.

White flames flickered to life and spread over his palms. Slowly, the winged being began to relax as the swelling went down and the skin recuperated. Before long, the flames died away as red eyes reopened. The silverette grinned lightly at his work before frowning and inching away from the mercury-enlaced mirror, making a mental note to not play around with it anymore.

Looking around again, he spotted a large wooden tub lined with red cloth. Walking towards it, he marveled at how well-made it was; the wood was smooth with minimum risk of getting splinters and the cloth ensured total safety unless removed. His hands reached for the fabric as he awed over its softness before curiously peering into its emptiness.

A soft knock brought his attention to the door as it creaked open.

Knuckle smiled, holding a bucket as steam emanated from it. Wide red eyes watched the man as pink lips gaped at the size of the container. Actually, it was more accurate to say that the silverette was gaping at how a seemingly normal man of God could hold such a large thing whose weight had the ability to crush him.

The priest chuckled at the incredulous look as he walked over to the tub and poured the water, explaining, "In the past, I trained to the extreme! Now, I just train to an extent."

The boy blinked before smiling, silently urging him to continue.

Golden eyes softened as their owner patted the soft locks and whispered, "I used to box, but… after that accident…"

The priest trailed off as the silverette frowned lightly. Red eyes trailed over the furrowed brows and the dull eyes before their owner had enough of the pitiable look. Tugging on the older one's hand, the winged one gave his brightest smile and motioned to the metal pitcher and pan near the tub.

Knuckle blinked as the boy leaned over the pan before wrinkling his nose and backing away with a wary look. A loud laugh came from the man before he patted the silver head and grinned, "That would be the chamber pot. You use it when you have to go."

A look of realization came over the boy before he picked up the pitcher and held it up high with beckoning eyes. The priest took the object out of the other's small hands and placed it back down, chuckling, "That's used to wash your hands in case they dirty."

Pink lips pulled into a small o-shape before quirking up when Knuckle smiled generously and ushered him to the lightly steaming tub.

Red eye peered into the water before lighting up at seeing the reflection. Small hands poked at the liquid a few times before splashing at it happily. The silverette looked up at the man before Knuckle picked him up.

"Alright then!" The priest cheered as he lowered the winged one, "You should clean up to the extreme!"

Small feet dipped into the water before the silverette grinned and wriggled out of the other's grip. He landed with a splash as Knuckle laughed at the look of excitement. The priest grinned and walked out as the boy continued marveling at the warm temperature.

The door closed gently.

* * *

"Now then," Knuckle started as he leaned against the closed door with a relatively serious look, "Did any information come up on him?"

Red eyes narrowed as G frowned and crossed his arms before shaking his head, "No. Even Alaude couldn't find a thing."

"I see…" The priest hummed in thought, "It's extremely rare for Alaude to not have _any_ clue."

The redhead nodded before thinking back to the silverette's appearance and stating bluntly, "He has wings."

If possible, the frown deepened even more as he pondered, "How is that even possible?"

Golden eyes sparkled as the priest perked up, making G scowl even heavier before snapping, "And don't tell me he's a fucking angel!"

Knuckle chuckled at the other's disbelief before responding airily, "Then, I won't tell to the extreme."

A vein irked as G straightened up, growling, "I know you're a man of God and everything, but you can't be fucking serious about the angel theory!"

"Why not?" The priest shot back playfully, "The fact that he has wings is proof enough."

Lips pursed into a thin line, the redhead retorted grimly, "Or, he could be a demon."

Knuckle's lips quirked down as he mused on that before nodding slowly, "It's possible… After all…"

Golden eyes hardened as the priest stated, "We, humans, don't know much outside our beliefs. And beliefs are not necessarily facts."

The redhead regarded the man for a moment before grunting, "We mustn't let our guard down."

"Of course." Came the answer before the priest grinned again, "But, if he _is_ an angel…"

Anger throbbed physically as G was about to curse the life out of the other man when he was interrupted.

The door creaked open.

They blinked and looked over before their jaws dropped slightly.

The silverette held the cape close to his large, white button-down shirt while holding up his loose black slacks. A faint blush dusted across his cheeks as he gave a shy smile. G composed himself and coughed lightly, turning away, as Knuckle grinned with a thumbs-up, "Great to the EXTREME!"

The boy perked up at the compliment and stepped forward before nearly tripping. The priest jumped as G tensed before both relaxed when the silverette caught himself in time. Knuckle laughed softly at the embarrassed expression before walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a black belt.

"Here." He started, holding the object out, "Use this."

The blush darkened as the boy took the belt, mouthing out his thanks, before pulling up the pants and tying the rope around it. However, despite the use of the belt, the cuffs of the pants still trailed on the floor. Knuckle scratched his head before musing, "You need your own clothes."

His blood-red eyes widened comically before the boy shook his head vigorously, mouth moving rapidly but noiselessly. The men raised a brow before the silverette clamped his mouth shut and slumped over in dejection. G rolled his eyes before grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him.

"Come on." The redhead grunted, "We got to meet Primo."

The boy blinked before stumbling after as the priest followed, berating, "Be careful to the extreme!"

* * *

After walking for several moments, the three approached beautifully large double doors. Before they got too close though, the doors slammed open as Samanya stomped out. G ignored the woman as Knuckle energetically greeted, "Good afternoon!"

The woman turned to scowl at the men before her gaze shifted to the boy. The silverette froze besides G. Ice-blue eyes trailed deliberately slowly over the large clothes that hung precariously on the petite body before a tongue darted out and licked the twisted red lips. The boy gave a silent squeak and hid behind the redhead who moved forward and scowled at the woman.

Samanya rolled her eyes and leered at the boy once more before swaggering off with a dark chuckle.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Knuckle looked confused.

G snorted, "She's just being the bit-"

"G!" Came the loud interruption, "Stop cursing!"

-she is." The redhead drawled before pushing the boy inside, "Come on, kid."

The silverette moved forward and blinked in awe.

The room was large with intricate pillars in the corner of the room, As with the entire building, the floor was lushly covered with red carpentry and the walls held beautiful gold and cream wallpaper. Sunlight shined in from the large window behind the smooth mahogany desk.

Blood-red eyes landed on the sitting figure as their owner hesitated before dropping his gaze with a blush. A nudge brought his gaze up to the redhead before the priest clasped a hand on the rounded shoulders. G simply nodded to the blonde man as Knuckle smiled before both left the room.

It was mainly silent save for the occasional chirping of birds outside.

The boy shifted from one footing to the other and gulped. Through his long lashes, the silverette glanced up at the leader of the Vongola Famiglia. The man's expression was blank as blue eyes watched the other closely. Heat burned intensely on the already flushed cheeks as red eyes dropped again.

The sound of ruffling and a soft chuckle from the other caused the boy to jump.

Eyes snapped upwards before the silverette froze upon suddenly seeing the man in front of him. Amused blue eyes looked into panicked red ones before the former's owner laughed softly. The boy slumped over in embarrassment as his bangs covered his burning-red face.

Giotto grinned lightly and lifted the boy's chin with a finger, musing, "You shouldn't hide your face."

Cheeks still burning, the boy attempted to turn away but the grip was firm. Instead, he settled for a watery pout. Sky-blue eyes ran over the flustered appearance as a thumb ghosted over the pink lips. The winged being blinked at the motion before Giotto finally released his grip. He patted the boy's head before pulling up a chair and sitting on his desk.

The silverette blinked when the blonde gestured before quickly sitting down with his hands clutching onto his closed knees.

"From what I've heard," Giotto started, eyes steady, "You cannot speak?"

The boy casted his eyes down once more and nodded meekly.

The blonde sighed softly before musing, "Yet, we were able to communicate briefly."

Red eyes flickered towards the man as the silverette perked up and nodded. Noticing, Giotto asked calmly, "Do you know why or how?"

A finger tapped on pink lips as the boy furrowed his brows in thought before smiling brightly. He held out his hands and closed his eyes. His bangs and clothes swayed gently before white flames were conjured into the small hands. Giotto startled a bit at the displayed control before smiling.

Donning his gloves and holding out his own hands, the blonde called upon his Sky Flames before their outstretched palms touched. White mixed with orange as a pleasurable shock ran through the two.

They jumped apart as the flames went out before the silverette blushed as his body continued to tingle. Giotto blinked and looked at his hand. They trembled a bit before he clenched it. Relaxing his grip, the blonde dropped his hand and murmured softly, "What happened?"

Silver locks swayed as the boy shook his head, also confused.

Giotto hummed softly before holding out his hand again as flames encased it once more, "Want to try again?"

The winged being blinked before nodding slowly with a small smile, holding out a hand as well.

The two flames sparked and mingled.

* * *

"So it's true?" A man dressed in a light-colored sokutai asked with an excited grin as he fiddled with his flute, "There's an angel in our midst?"

The redhead rolled his eyes as Knuckle grinned back and nodded, "Yes! I saw the wings myself. They were white and feathery to the extreme!"

"We just went through this!" G threw his hands up and snapped irritably, "We don't know if he's an angel!"

"Kufufufu~ You say that…" The chuckle sent shivers up their spines as the low voice drawled, "Yet, the boy has wings?"

The redhead glared at the taller man who twirled his scepter around before the former scowled, "Go to hell, freak."

The man sighed and shook his head, making his straight bangs sway with the motion, "As harsh as always, little G."

A vein irked as G pulled out a hidden gun, cocking it dangerously, "Want to repeat that?"

Red eyes clashed with indigo ones as both gunman and illusionist stared each other down.

"Now, now." A flute suddenly waved in front of the two as its owner smiled mildly, "Calm down. We're simply here to figure out what's going on."

"Asari's right to the extreme!" Knuckle supported, looking back and forth between the men, "G, Daemon, stop fighting!"

Daemon laughed softly as G snorted and placed his firearm away.

"See!" Asari chirped happily, "That wasn't so hard."

Red eyes glared at the laid-back man, "Shut up before I gun you down."

The musician simply laughed the threat off as G fingered his gun again but, before the latter could do anything, a cold voice cut in, "Stop crowding."

They tensed before the redhead scowled, "About time you got here, damned police!"

Grey-blue eyes narrowed at the insult before their owner decided to ignore it and shifted his attention to the priest, demanding, "Where is he?"

Knuckle sweated before waving his hands, "Calm down. Giotto's-ALAUDE!"

But, he had already left.

* * *

The flames abruptly dissipated at the winged one breathed a bit heavily, wings creaking. Red eyes clenched shut as lips trembled. The boy bowed his head apologetically and gripped his slacks tightly.

Blue eyes softened before their owner patted the boy's head again, whispering, "Don't worry. We'll find another way for you to communicate."

The silverette peeked shyly out from behind his bangs before giving a watery smile. His eyes closed as he leaned against the hand, briefly nuzzling it. Giotto blinked, a bit surprised at the affections, but smiled nonetheless as he cupped the other's cheek.

The double doors slammed open.

The silverette jumped as Giotto retracted his hand and shook his head before greeting with a small smile, "Hello, Alaude."

Grey-blue eyes narrowed before said male shifted his gaze to the boy. Alaude stepped forward and held up a pair of handcuffs with violet wisps flickering on it. Red eyes widened, seeing differently.

_"Come now, beloved." A voice purred cooly, "It'll be fun."_

_"I-I don't know about this, Erin." Came the soft reply from the silverette._

_Metal clinked around the slim wrists as the first voice chuckled and repeated, "It'll be fun."_

_"E-Erin!" The boy startled with whimper, "P-Please stop this!"_

Pupils constricted in fear, revealing pale red irises.

_"Oh~?" Erin cooed in amusement, "Are you ordering me around?"_

_A body pressed harshly against his softer one as hands gripped small shoulders._

_"You know…" Erin breathed huskily, warm breath tickling the boy's ear, "… that I'm the one who orders."_

_Silver locks were suddenly grabbed roughly._

The horrifying vision was obscured by darkness. The boy blinked before pupils dilated to their original size. Breathing shakily, the silverette held onto the large cape before looking up when a warm weight landed on his head. Warm blue eyes looked into frightened ones with worry. The winged being gave a watery smile.

Giotto sighed silently before frowning at the lighter blonde, "Put the handcuffs away, Alaude."

The other stayed silent, casually twirling his weapon with a finger, before the whole group piled into the room. A young green-haired boy was thrown roughly into the room as G snapped, "Next time, get here on time, brat!"

Tears pricked at the abused's eyes as he whined pitifully, "I _was_ here on time!"

A vein irked on the redhead, "YOU WERE _TWENTY MINUTES_ LATE!"

The crybaby was about to retort when Giotto cut in, "Enough, G, Lampo."

Both quieted and straightened up as Daemon hummed, "So that's the angel we've heard about?"

All turned their gaze to the silverette who squeaked silently and hid behind Giotto, clutching onto his cape and suit while trembling. Giotto patted the boy's head before coaxing him out. The silverette hesitated, looking up at the man with teary eyes before stepping forward, still fiddling with the cape. Giotto smiled before looking at his Guardians and introducing, "This is Aeron."

"Hey, Aeron!" Came the enthusiastic cheer from the priest, "I didn't introduce myself before, but my name's Knuckle! Extreme's my motto!"

The musician then stepped forth with a cheerful smile, "I am called Asari Ugetsu. Pleased to finally meet you, little angel!"

The redhead clicked his tongue at the previous man before locking eyes with bright blood-red ones. A faint blush dusted across his cheeks at the joy that sparkled in Aeron's eyes before he looked away, grunting lowly, "G."

He then swiftly kicked the green-haired one, leading to a frightened squeak of an introduction, "Lampo!"

"Kufufufu~ Daemon Spade's my name." The illusionist chuckled before musing, "You're quite interesting… Aeron, was it?"

His indigo eyes trailed over the closed wings before Aeron huddled closer to Giotto. Said blonde glanced briefly at the boy before clasping a hand on the rounded shoulders. Blood-red eyes looked up before Giotto tilted his head to the other blonde, whispering softly, "And, that's Alaude. They're my Guardians."

Aeron blinked and looked over at the men before realization dawned and he smiled shyly, bowing his head in greeting as his lips moved noiselessly.

Alaude stepped forth, expression hard, "Primo."

Giotto gazed at the man evenly before sighing lightly, motioning for them to relax. Immediately, G took his place besides the leader as Knuckle, Asari and Lampo sat on the couch. Daemon relaxed onto the separate chair as Alaude continued to stand away from everyone. Leaning against the desk, Giotto nudged the boy forward again.

The silverette startled and stumbled forward before freezing upon being the center of attention again.

Six pairs of eyes bored into the shaking boy as he glanced backwards unsurely before gulping and dropping his gaze, allowing the men to scrutinize him.

"Primo." G started slowly, "Is he really an angel?"

Disbelieving ruby-red eyes met calm sky-blue ones before the blonde smiled secretly, "In a way."

Confusion flickered through their eyes before Lampo piped up, questioning for all of them, "What do you mean, Primo?"

Giotto didn't say anything for a moment before sighing silently.

"Aeron…" The blonde leader started slowly, "… has left his home. Permanently."

Understanding entered all but the green-haired one who furrowed his brows and asked for clarification.

A pen bounced off of Lampo's forehead as G irked, "Stupid! He's a fallen angel!"

The silverette flinched at the words and looked down with an empty smile and dull eyes.

Asari blinked at the forlorn expression and tapped his flute to his lips before locking eyes with Giotto. The blonde nodded, making the musician smile before the Japanese stood up and gently took the boy by the hand. Blood-red eyes snapped up in surprise.

"I'm showing you around!" Asari chirped with a grin, pulling Aeron forward.

They left before anyone else could say anything as the silence built up tension.

G sighed, breaking the silence, and ran his fingers through his hair, "Giotto…"

The blonde closed his eyes, feeling the stares of the others, before reopening them and stating firmly, "I'm keeping him."

Lampo startled and complained, "Why? A kid's useless!"

Another pen flicked towards his forehead and bounced off as the redhead snorted, "You're a kid."

"But, at least I help!" The greenette whined, rubbing the reddening mark, before pouting and grumbling, "And, I'm not overly violent like _you_."

A vein throbbed as the redhead snarled, "What was that?"

Lampo squeaked before Knuckle cut in smoothly to avoid conflict, "That aside, what else can you tell us about Aeron, Giotto?"

"That's right." Daemon chuckled, crossing his arms, "All we know right now is his name and the fact that he's a fallen angel."

Sky-blue eyes calmly watched the illusionist before flickering over to the platinum blonde who returned it with a hard gaze.

Giotto sighed.

* * *

"This entire mansion is Vongola's Headquarters!" Asari explained cheerfully as he continued to hold onto the boy's hand.

Red eyes flickered around the hallway again, still not used to the elaborate designs and beautiful paintings.

"Everyone lives, eats, sleeps and so on and so forth here!" The musician continued excitedly while waving his flute around in his other hand, "We're one big family!"

Aeron blinked and looked at the graceful man before mouthing, 'Family…?'

Dark-blue eyes caught the movement before their owner smiled serenely, "Even though we're not related… Even though we get annoyed with each other… We still love each other."

He then scratched his cheek and laughed softly, "Is it a bit weird?"

The angel blinked before his eyes curved up in a soft crescent as he smiled broadly, cheeks naturally dusting pink.

Asari startled a bit at the bright and accepting expression before grinning back, tightening his grip on the smaller, softer hand and chuckling, "I suppose not."

* * *

"Going over the basic information," The blonde started slowly, "The boy… isn't quite a boy."

Brows quirked up in curiosity before Knuckle mused in understanding, "Because angels are considered asexual, correct?"

A faint blush settled across Giotto's cheeks as his Guardians looked on with faint amusement before the leader coughed, "Yes, well, Aeron doesn't quite fit into _that_ category."

Now, the Guardians looked confused as they stared at him blankly, silently prodding for him to continue.

Giotto ran his gloved fingers through his hair, wondering how to word it before deciding on the most blunt manner, "He's a hermaphrodite."

Mute silence.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"…!" Aeron sneezed before blinking widely, clearly confused. Asari laughed softly at the adorable expression before steering him down another hallway, chirping good-naturedly, "Seems like many people are thinking of you!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." G started, rubbing his temples, "The kid has both a penis _and_ a vagina?"

Blushes dusted on everyone's cheeks as they sulked about a certain someone's good fortune.

'What I wouldn't give to forget this conversation...'

* * *

"Achoo!" Came the sudden sneeze before the musician blinked in surprise.

Aeron grinned and gave a silent laugh at the man's blushing face before Asari chuckled lightly, "Looks like people are thinking of me too!"

The silverette nodded happily as Asari secretly thought to himself, 'Hopefully not with threats though.'

* * *

Continuing on, a curt nod from the leader nearly sent G falling over, but the redhead caught himself and straightened up. His lips opened and closed before he finally decided to ask the one question running through most of their minds, "HOW DOES THAT WORK?"

Giotto blushed lightly before shaking his head and coughing into a hand, "You can ask him later."

The redhead looked consumed by his color as he sputtered, "N-No way! You can ask him!"

Sky-blue eyes rolled up as the blush began to recede before the blonde drawled, "You were the one interested, G."

"That's 'cause it's weird!" Came the snappy reply as a vein throbbed, "I don't understand him! Or, her! Or, it! DAMN IT! FU-!"

"Giotto." Alaude cut in smoothly, unperturbed by the discussion on sexuality and G's language, "Moving along…?"

The atmosphere calmed.

* * *

"This is the dining room!" The musician pointed out as he pushed open the grand doors, "It's connected with the ballroom."

The inside was as large and lavish as the rest of the mansion, if not more so. An elegant table took up one side with twenty chairs around it, nine on each long side and one of each short side. The cloth was white and clean as dishes that gleamed prettily on the table itself. A bouquet of orange roses decorated the center and stood out beautifully, but not distractedly. The rest of the area was empty and had hardwood dance floor.

Aeron released the breath he didn't realize holding before tugging Asari forward with an excited grin.

* * *

Clasping his hands together, Giotto mused, "Let's see… Aeron says that everyone refers to him as a male so that eliminates that confusion."

Subconsciously, the others relaxed a bit at knowing that they don't have to bash their brains over figuring out how to address the angel.

"He came to existence on the fourth of February, so that would be his birthday." Giotto continued to hum while ticking off each tidbit, "He was a simple messenger between humans and other angels. He likes pretty much anything and dislikes practically nothing. He enjoys helping anyone out and once had an earthworm as a pet and-"

"Primo." Lampo sweated as the blonde continued unaware.

"-he likes dancing, which is quite interesting since he often got injured carelessly like crashing into another-"

"Giotto!" Came Knuckle's interruption but it went over the First's head.

"-but he said that he's less clumsy now so he probably won't get hurt. Of course, he seems to be the type who's a klutz any-"

"GIOTTO!"

The blonde leader blinked before looking curiously at his Mist Guardian, "What?"

A vein throbbed as the illusionist smiled tightly, "You're rambling about useless stuff."

They could've sworn a pout flickered over Giotto's lips as the blonde retorted, "It's not useless."

"Regardless," Alaude cut in before anyone else could reply, "I want a different kind of information."

Blue eyes clashed with each other before one relented.

* * *

Bare feet moved gracefully across the wooden surface as zori-clad ones followed.

Aeron grinned, holding onto the older man's calloused hands, as they danced across the ballroom.

A soft chuckle left Asari's lips as he watched the utterly gleeful look on the boy's face.

They slowed to a stop before the silverette bowed lightly and kissed the back of the man's hand, earning him an embarrassed blush.

The musician rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "I think that's done to women."

Red eyes blinked before Aeron tilted his head in confusion before looking down sheepishly, mouthing out apologies.

Asari waved it off and tugged the boy outside, chirping.

"There's one other place I want to show you!"

* * *

"Why was the boy forced to leave?" The towheaded man interrogated with steely eyes.

Giotto hesitated, briefly wondering how to answer, and sighed as his shoulders slumped down ever-so-slightly. Speaking slowly, the blonde attempted to answer, "Apparently, there's a disturbance in his home."

His Guardians watched their leader closely before Lampo blinked and mused, "You mean, like a war?"

"No." The blonde stated and shook his head before clarifying, "It was more personal from what I gathered."

"Oh~?" Came the amused voice of the illusionist, "So, he won't speak of it?"

Giotto frowned but nodded.

* * *

"This is Vongola's Labyrinth!" Asari explained cheerfully while waving an arm in front.

The wind blew gently as the sun shined warmly. They two stood in front of an elaborate garden maze whose entrance stood out with its marble overhead. Red eyes traced over the lettering on top before their owner grinned excitedly and tugged on the musician's hand, urging him forward.

Asari laughed softly and followed along with the play.

* * *

The redhead frowned and started, "I can-"

"No." The blonde leader cut in as Knuckle nodded in agreement, "If you interrogate him, Aeron might close up completely."

G scowled and crossed his arms, "What if he's lying?"

Sky-blue eyes watched their owner's best friend before Giotto shook his head, "He's not."

"No offense, Giotto." Lampo started slowly, flinching when G shot him a warning look, "But, how are you sure?"

* * *

"Do you like flowers?" Asari asked as he watched the angel crouch besides one of the many rose bushes.

With cheeks naturally flushed, Aeron smiled and nodded exuberantly. His fingers brushed against the closed white petals. Red eyes softened at the flower before curving upwards as their owner smiled lightly. White flames danced across his fingers, making the musician jump in alarm before Asari gaped. They appeared to be coaxing the roses into unfurling their petals.

"Wow!" The man exclaimed as he watched the flower before grinning and prodding, "You can control plants, Aeron?"

His red cheeks darkened ever-so-slightly as the silverette gave a small smile and shrugged.

* * *

"Lampo's right." The priest started with crossed arms and a small frown, "As G had said to me before-"

"Which you also waved off." G grumbled to himself.

Knuckle ignored it and continued, "-there might be a chance that he's not truly an angel, but a demon in disguise."

"Hm~ What's this contradiction, Knuckle?" Daemon mused lightly, "Weren't you so sure of the angel theory?"

The man of God hesitated before admitting, "I'm not sure. I'd like to believe Aeron is an angel. It's certainly a better alternative than the demon theory."

"Getting back on track," Alaude cut in, feeling irritated with the roundabout conversation, "How are you sure of the boy?"

Sky-blue eyes sparkled in mischief, "Did you know he's actually older than all of us combined?"

"WHAT?" Came Lampo's shocked scream as the others nearly fell over at the obvious digression before the platinum blond narrowed his eyes and started lowly, "Giotto…"

The blonde leader chuckled a bit before calming down and sighing, "I've seen parts of his memories."

All brows raised simultaneously.

* * *

"What else can you do?" Asari asked lightly as he sat on a marble bench, watching the winged boy closely while fiddling with his flute.

Aeron paused in tending to the white roses and blinked before hesitating, unsure of what to do.

The musician blinked back before rubbing his neck and grinning sheepishly, "Don't worry. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Pink lips pursed in thought.

* * *

"How is that possible?" G started, feeling a headache come on again, "I can understand if he _told_ you of his memories, but he _showed_ you?"

Giotto nodded before Daemon mused, "Are you sure they're not illusions?"

"Daemon's right." Knuckle nodded with a frown, "There are illusionists other than our own."

"Unfortunately." Came the annoyed grumble from the redhead as Lampo snickered, "You keep getting owned."

A vein throbbed as G cocked his gun at the frightened greenette but Knuckle cut in before the two can bicker, "How did Aeron show you?"

Sky-blue eyes met with gold ones before Giotto held out a gloved hand.

Orange Sky Flames flickered to life.

"With this."

* * *

The angel fiddled with his thumbs before perking up.

Asari watched as the boy straightened up and held out his hands.

White flames danced across his fingers before Aeron motioned for the other man to do the same.

The musician blinked before conjuring his own flames out of curiosity.

Blue mixed with pale flames as a sense of serenity overcame them.

* * *

"Are you serious?" G whispered as he stared, "With your Dying Will Flames, you…?"

"I am." Came the blonde's answer as he stared firmly at them, "When our flames mingled, our minds connected briefly."

Giotto relaxed as his flames dwindled away before musing, "It may be because we were willing to understand one another that such a thing happened."

"Although the time we connected was short…" The First turned to look out the window and whispered almost painfully, "Fear was _definitely_ prominent in Aeron."

* * *

The sight of the garden maze disappeared as dark-blue eyes met with a new scene.

_"Mother!" A younger version of the silverette greeted with a wide smile, "Look!"_

_In his hands was a bouquet of yellow roses intricately weaved into a wreath._

_"Oh?" Came a beautiful voice, soft and soprano, "Is that for me?"_

_Red eyes closed in a smile as Aeron nodded enthusiastically, chirping, "Because Mother always brings happiness to me!"_

They blinked before the memory faded into a new one.

_"Today's a big day for you, Aeron." The same woman chuckled as she threaded olive leaves into the boy's hair, "Are you excited?"_

_The silverette, now a bit older, kicked his bare feet before nodding with a faint blush, "A bit."_

_His mother kissed his head and whispered lovingly, "Don't be, little one. Everything will go well."_

_"Really?" Red eyes stared widely into similar ones._

_The woman fixed the white robes and nodded with a smile, "Of course. Just have faith."_

Slowly, the images… the sounds… the feelings that aroused from the scenes began to drift away as Asari blinked before breathing shakily and asking, "Were those…?"

A shy smile and a nod were his answers.

* * *

"So he's afraid of us?" Lampo hummed before puffing out his chest with a smirk, "As he should be!"

A weight slammed into the greenette's head as G irked, "Who'd be afraid of a bratty crybaby?"

"Must. Stay. Calm." The youngest sniffled with tears prickling at his turquoise eyes.

"Lampo! G!" Came the exasperated shout from the priest, "We're in an important meeting!"

"Che." Was the redhead's response to Knuckle before he turned apologetically to the leader, "Sorry, Boss."

Giotto sighed at the two's antics before shaking his head, feeling lighter at the antics, "Don't worry about it, G."

Sky-blue eyes met briefly with turquoise ones before their owner chuckled, "And Lampo."

The greenette sighed, relieved at not getting into trouble, when the door suddenly opened as Alaude began to leave.

"You're not staying?" Knuckle asked in surprise, "But, don't you want to know more?"

Steely grey-blue eyes flickered at the other before turning away as Alaude stated coldly, "I do."

Eyes widened in realization.

* * *

"You have a very kind mother." Asari smiled as he sat down on the bench again.

Aeron nodded happily at the compliment before sobering and frowning lightly.

Catching onto the other's worry, the musician patted the silver locks, "She appears to be strong."

Red eyes blinked up into dark-blue ones before their owner nodded, lips quirking up, before a chill struck at his heart. The feeling plunged as he jumped when a cold handcuff chained around his wrist.

"Alaude!" Came the alarmed shout from the musician as he held onto said blonde's wrist with a frown, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tears began to build as Aeron shook under the steely grey-blue watch. Violet flames flickered as the handcuffs multiplied and wrapped around the angel before white flames exploded forth. The two fires mixed as memories flowed into Alaude's mind.

_"Please stop!" The silverette shouted as he struggled against the tight binds, "Erin!"_

_A low chuckle was heard as a finger ghosted across the revealed skin, "Calm yourself, love. Otherwise…"_

_Large hands gripped the white robes, tearing them, as Erin sneered, "… it'll hurt."_

_Aeron froze before whimpering when cold lips roughly pressed against his pink ones._

Grey-blue eyes widened as their owner's senses were assaulted by the scene.

_"Why…?" Came the broken voice as red eyes stared dully into blue ones._

_"Why, what?" The dominator whispered softly._

_Cold lips trailed against the boy's throat._

_"Why do I love you so?" He continued to murmur._

_Breaths of chilling air touched the bare body._

_"Or, why do I do this?" He snarled, hands gripping rounded hips harshly._

_Cold lips caught bleeding ones in a harsh kiss before abruptly pulling away to hiss, "You should be honored that you have me!"_

_Tears fell despairingly._

They lost their steeliness as the flames began to flicker and weaken.

_"You tell no one of this." The blue-eyed one whispered warningly, trailing a finger across the battered body, "Or else…"_

The flames and handcuffs suddenly disappeared as Alaude gaped at the shaking angel in front of him.

"Aeron!" Came the worried cry from Asari as he tried to approach the boy but white flames lashed out, keeping him at a distance. Dark-blue eyes watched the broken figure before turning to the platinum blonde with a dangerous glint, "What have you done?"

Alaude blinked as coldness continued to linger in him before steeling himself and abruptly turning away just as the other arrived.

"Aeron…!" Giotto whispered, alarmed, before making his way towards the angel, but he too was blocked by the flaming defense.

"Boss!" Came the worried voices of G and Lampo as the illusionist frowned, stepping forward and twirling his scepter, before starting, "Primo."

The leader pursed his lips and hesitated. Tears fell from shut eyes as white wings bundled around the trembling figure. Aeron shook vigorously as his lips moved silently, 'No more pain…!'

Alaude's eyes widened as he caught onto the unspoken words. The intelligence officer looked away briefly before stepping forward with firm grey-blue eyes.

"Alaude!" Came the surprised cry from Knuckle, but said man ignored it and dodged a fiery lash. And another. And more that came. Stopping close, the towheaded man crouched down and gripped the trembling shoulders. The boy snapped his head up with wide fearful eyes and a pale face.

Flames consumed them.

"ALAUDE!" The group cried out in alarm, "AERON!"

Violet and white flames clashed briefly before slowly intermingling until it was even throughout.

_"Enough…"_

Everyone else watched with bated breaths.

_"… is enough!"_

Gradually, the fire began to calm before separating and disappearing completely.

"Now that's a surprise." Daemon murmured, eyes locked on the scene and scepter ready just in case.

Alaude held the boy gingerly in his arms with what appeared to be his usual passive expression. But, with Hyper Intuition kicking in, Giotto saw the minuscule frown and furrowed brows in a vaguely worried expression. The First sighed, relieved that nothing worse had happened before walking forward; the others followed.

Both blondes locked eyes before Alaude grunted, "Take him."

Carefully, the possession of the angel shifted as Giotto held him close before watching the other. The intelligence officer simply walked off, calling over his shoulder, "I'll speak with you momentarily."

As the platinum blonde left, G started warily, "Should we have let him go…?"

Giotto didn't say anything and watched the sleeping boy in his arms. Trails of tears were drying on his pale cheeks. The blonde sighed before turning to the priest, "Knuckle."

He nodded in understanding, taking the angel and walking off towards the Medical Wing.

Lampo shifted awkwardly from one foot to the next, "Now what?"

Blue eyes flashed with hidden emotions.

"Now, we speak with Alaude."

A frightened gulp was heard.

* * *

As the five-man group entered the meeting room, Giotto gazed steadily at the platinum blonde.

From his position against the wall, Alaude opened his eyes and stared evenly back before shifting to the others.

The greenette flinched and busied himself with closing the door as Daemon looked at him with amusement shining in his eyes. Asari smiled faintly though his eyes were sharp.

G ruffled his hair briefly before grunting out, "What was that all about?"

The leader stepped forth and took his seat before watching his Cloud Guardian closely, "Alaude…?"

Grey-blue eyes steeled as their owner straightened up, murmuring, "I believe you now."

Sky-blue eyes widened before narrowing as Giotto calmed himself and whispered, "You saw his memories, then?"

A curt nod from the other blonde made Vongola Primo frown and ask slowly, "What did you see...?"

At this question, Alaude stiffened noticeably, making the other four perk up in interest, but the man stayed silent, eyes never straying from Giotto's.

A vein throbbed on the redhead's temple as he scowled, "Primo asked a question, jackass!"

Steely eyes snapped to the redhead but G was unperturbed and glared back.

"Maa, maa." Asari cut in, drawing the glares to him but he smiled them off, and continued in a more serious tone, "Calm down and talk civilly."

A daunting silence fell upon on them before Lampo fidgeted, torn between wanting to know and not wanting to die. Finally, curiosity won over and he blurted, "What happened?"

A sharp glare made him flinch behind the musician who smiled as the illusionist finally piped up, "I too would like to know."

G snorted at them before turning back and grunting, "Well then?"

Alaude shifted his gaze back to the other blonde, "The reason why he left..."

Giotto's eyes widened as he froze. Even without his Hyper Intuition, he picked up on the seething aura before his lips moved in a whisper, "Why…?"

Grey-blue eyes sharpened as pale lips pursed tightly before grounding out.

"Angels aren't as pure as you'd think."

* * *

Knuckle pulled the comforter over the winged being before frowning.

The angel's face was scrunched up, as if in pain, as he curled into a tight ball.

The priest sighed and pulled up a chair, murmuring softly, "I don't know what happened between you and Alaude…"

He rested a hand over the other's slow beating heart as yellow flames flickered to life, "But, he's not a bad person."

His eyes closed as Knuckle continued musing with a shake of his head, "When it concerns any harm that can come to the family, Alaude can be quite ruthless."

A small smile lit his lips as the small cuts from the handcuffs began to fade, "But, he can also be quite benevolent, you know?"

_"… I know…"_

Knuckle startled at the soft voice, not expecting an answer, and looked at the winged being in shock.

His Sun Flames mingled with wispy white ones as red eyes looked into golden ones. The boy's face was tired, but his eyes were bright and alert as he continued mentally.

_"I know that Mister Alaude can be kind."_

His pale pink lips quirked up as Aeron continued with a faint smile.

_"After all, he brought me out of that darkness..."_

Blood-red eyes dulled as the boy shivered, huddling into the cocoon of blankets.

_"I… I didn't know what to do when I started remembering."_

Tears clung to his eyes as he whimpered soundlessly.

_"All that pain came rushing back…"_

_The indecent touches…_

_The painful gestures…_

_The want to hide…_

_The need to run…_

_The feeling of being dirtied._

_The knowledge of that sin._

Knuckle's eyes widened before he breathed, "Aeron...!"

But, the boy had fallen unconscious again.

After a moment of watching the boy breath evenly, the priest relaxed and ran a hand through his hair, "You fell asleep (again)…"

His lips quirked up at the now-peaceful expression before tipping down as golden eyes turned hard, "Aeron, you…"

He abruptly stood up to leave the room.

"I need to tell them."

* * *

"What… do you mean?" G started with furrowed brows, trying to make sense of the limited information.

Lampo scratched his head and mused, "Aren't angels supposed to be good?"

Alaude looked away as the images briefly flashed across his mind's eye.

_"Please stop!" The silverette's voice echoed through the empty room._

_The binds pulled harshly around his wrists as he dangled from them._

_"Please…" Came the pathetic whimper, "Erin…"_

_He chuckled darkly, running a hand up the bare thighs before grabbing the soft bottom. Erin pressed against the silverette and nibbled on his ear before whispering huskily, "Why should I"_

_Aeron shuddered as the hand cupped his private before hoarsely rasping, "Don't…!"_

_Tears began to trickle down again when his legs were forcibly parted._

_"NO!"_

Subconsciously, the platinum blonde's jaws tightened as his teeth bared in a silent snarl.

The others jumped at the blatant display of emotions before Alaude caught the emotion and composed himself.

However, his grey-blue eyes gleamed dangerously.

"It seems…" He started coldly, "… that angels can be as disgusting as some of the trash we've dealt with. Forcing _that_ on the boy."

Gloved hands clenched as Giotto caught onto the hidden message and breathed sharply, "You mean…?"

Steely eyes confirmed his thoughts as the blue eyes flashed orange briefly before closing as the First attempted to calm himself down.

Seeing the emotions played and the message conveyed, the illusionist tightened his grip on his scepter with pursed lips as the redhead stiffened with glaring eyes that glinted dangerously.

Asari simply murmured tonelessly, "I see…"

But, the musician's eyes were colder, if possible, than all of their's combined. Lampo visibly paled and deflated, only uttering a single syllable, "Oh."

A knock caused everyone to tense before they relaxed when the priest let himself in.

Golden eyes roamed over everyone's stance before Knuckle asked slowly, "I take it that it's true?"

A short nod from them caused a scowl to grace the ex-boxer as he roughly mussed his hair and growled, "Aeron woke up briefly."

"How was he?" Giotto asked, faint traces of worry on his otherwise calm mask.

Knuckle grinned lightly, "He's resting peacefully to the extreme!"

With that, tension dissipated and everyone relaxed.

"That's good." Came the soft murmur as Giotto leaned back into his chair, "He wasn't too hurt?"

The priest shook his head, "Just some minor scratches."

"See!" Asari laughed, "Alaude does have a softer side!"

Metal clinked as said blonde stood menacingly behind the oblivious musician, handcuffs in hand, but was interrupted as Lampo piped up, "So he's staying, right?"

Alaude placed his weapon away and returned to his previous position, still eyeing Asari grumpily as everyone else blinked and turned to look at the boy. The greenette shifted uncomfortably at the stares before defending, "Well, it's not like he has anywhere else to go!"

"Hm… That's true to the extreme." Knuckle nodded while rubbing his chin, "And Asari already showed him around."

"That's right!" Asari laughed with a clap of his hands, "Even though we got preoccupied at the ballroom! Did you know that he's a really good dancer! He showed me the waltz!"

"Oh~?" Came the amused voice of the illusionist as he alluded slyly, "And here I thought that he was supposed to be… _useless_. Right, Lampo?"

Said boy flustered, trying to stitch together an excuse, "W-Well, he can probably clean or something!"

A pen smacked into his forehead as G snorted, "That's why you're here."

"AM NOT!" Came the indignant response as Lampo raged, "YOU'RE THE MAID, MOP-HEAD!"

A vein irked as red flames roared to life.

"What. Was. That?" G growled, fingers brushing against his hoister, "Seaweed-Vomit?"

Turquoise eyes narrowed as the youngest retort, "Deaf now, Scar-Face?"

The redhead slammed his forehead into the other's, "At least my head's not empty, Stupid-Cow."

"It's a bull, not a cow!" The greenette snarled, "You-! You-! Walking-Bomb!"

Silence echoed in the room.

"What the fuck was that?" G snorted, forcing back a laugh, "Did your light finally went out?"

Cheeks burning in humiliation, Lampo slumped over as a dark cloud hovered over him.

A round of good-natured laughter rang at the daily antics of the redhead and the greenette before calming and looking expectedly at the blonde.

"Then, it's settled." Giotto grinned lightly.

"Aeron stays."

* * *

(Extended Ending)

Cheers went around as Knuckle pumped his fists in excitement, "This is great to the extreme!"

"It is, isn't it?" Asari laughed feeling lighter than before at the decision.

"Tch. Another mouth to feed." G grumbled though his disposition gave away his ease with the choice.

Lampo snorted and turned away, "It's not like you cook. (Thank goodness.)"

"What was that?" The redhead snarled, waving his gun around, as the greenette squeaked and hid behind the laughing musician.

Daemon simply smirked before leaving the room, stating airily, "If you need me…"

His words trailed off as his form disappeared in an illusion of mist but all understood his words.

Alaude simply left through the door without another word.

Giotto smiled at the easy-going attitudes before frowning faintly as he thought back on the conversation.

To think that such painful experience came upon such an innocent person was unthinkable for him.

But, at the same time, if such a thing hadn't happened, then he wouldn't have met him.

Feelings conflicted within the mafia boss before he abruptly stood up and declared, "I'll see to him."

"WHAT?" Came the explosion of shock before G sputtered, "You have _work_ to do!"

The blonde inwardly groaned at the word and sulked, "Just this once, G!"

The redhead scowled and crossed his arms, "No. If I let you get away with it _once_, then you'll do it all over _again_!"

"Maa, maa, G!" Asari laughed lightly at the scene, "Let Giotto have his fun."

"Shut up, music-maniac!" G snapped, "No one asked you!"

"But I thought Primo's done with his work for today?" Came Lampo's drawl as he picked at his ear.

The redhead froze before snapping, "As if! He needs to go over the agreement with Shimon-!"

"I finished that." Giotto cut in with a light grin, "I spoke with Cozart this morning."

G watched his boss closely before attempting to start again, only to get cut off again as the blonde's grin widened, "And, I briefed everyone on the plan as well as finished all of my paperwork and saw to the newcomer's training before checking up on the progress with the bullets."

A vein throbbed on the redhead's temple before he motioned to choke the life out of his boss, "LET ME FINISH!"

Sky-blue eyes twinkled with amusement as their owner quipped, "Are you finished?"

G nearly fell over before grumbling, "There's nothing else I can say…"

Giotto chuckled and proceeded to walk out of the room when he was jerked back by his right-hand man.

Ruby-red eyes glared at him from the shadows as G gritted out, "… But, there's still work to be done, like tomorrow's paperworks."

"B-But-!" Came the start of a rare whining complaint before the leader turned to the others, "That can wait until tomorrow, right?"

Sadly, his question met with emptiness for the others had snuck away.

The blonde slumped dejectedly.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Even though I'm on hiatus for my other stories, I uploaded this since I unearthed it from the many clutters in my Documents Folder. As far as I can tell, this is simply a one-shot. But, who knows? Maybe I'll continue it? Then again, maybe not. Until then, ciao for now~!

**Edit:**

I added the "Extended Ending" part and I'm planning on doing two more parts. This will most likely deviate from whatever Amano's planning with the Shimon Arc since I'm focusing on Aeron. Hopefully, my ideas will turn out to be enjoyable to read. :'3


	2. Part Two: I Fall Hard

Date Uploaded: Sunday, March 06, 2011  
Title: Of Angels  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Aeron, Samanya, Erin, "Mother" © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: Angels are not as pure as one might expect…

**

* * *

**

**Of Angels**

_

* * *

_

_Part Two: I Fall Hard..._

* * *

Short silver hair played in the breeze as the angel stood on top of Vongola's Headquarters.

His once-battered body had fully healed over, revealing the smooth creaminess of his slim body, along with his beautiful feathered wings as they stretched out, regaining their strength.

A sigh of contentment left his lips before his eyes opened to reveal a beautiful shade of red that glimmered with new life.

"There you are!"

The angel blinked at the exclamation before turning around to see a familiar greenette.

"Geez!" Lampo breathed heavily, hunching over, with a pout, "Don't run off like that!"

Aeron smiled sheepishly before ducking his head in an apologetic bow.

The Guardian of Lightning sighed before sauntering up to the shorter one and tugging on his wrist, "Come on. Primo's looking for you."

Red eyes lit up at the mention of Giotto and, before Lampo could do his job properly, the angel zoomed back inside, leaving the royal blood by his lonesome.

"Just. Stay. Calm." He irked.

* * *

Passing the beautifully decorated hallways, Aeron chanced upon the fluttering of a familiar black cape at the foot of the grand staircase.

Without thinking, the angel jumped from the top of the staircase and tackled the blonde man into a hug.

His white wings wrapped around the other's larger frame as a deep chuckle rumbled from within.

Giotto smiled at the hermaphrodite, easily carrying the other's seemingly weightless form, before greeting, "How've you been, Aeron?"

Red eyes lit up at being addressed as a broad smile played upon his pink lips.

Vongola Primo grinned lightly at the silent answer and leaned his forehead against the other's, murmuring, "That's good."

A deep blush flared on the albino's cheeks as his smile turned shy.

Just then, Lampo stumbled in, looking thoroughly miffed before whining, "I told you _not_ to run off like that!"

The older two pulled away as sky-blue eyes landed on the ruffled greenette before Giotto chuckled, "Thank you for finding Aeron, Lampo."

The younger man blinked before taking notice of the intimate action and turning away, trying to play it cool, "It's fine, Boss."

But Giotto easily caught sight of Lampo's embarrassed blush and chuckled lowly.

The greenette irked at the sound but breathed deeply as he repeated his mantra in his mind, 'Just. Calm. Down.'

A moment later, Lampo gave a lazy salute and began to leave, stating, "I got a mission so I'm going now."

Aeron blinked at the words before squirming out of the blonde's grasp and tugging on Lampo's white shirt, successfully stopping him in his tracks.

Confused green orbs met with worried red ones as blue ones looked on in amusement.

Another faint blush danced across his cheeks as the Lightning Guardian looked away and grumbled, "I don't need a brat to worry over me."

The angel blinked at the expression before smiling and pecking the other's cheek.

Heat exploded from the youngest one as he backed away comically, falling on his bottom and stuttering, "Y-You-I-me-!"

Aeron blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side, before smiling brightly, mouthing, 'Be safe!'

No reply came as Lampo quickly straightened and dashed off, unsuccessfully hiding his flustered demeanor as Giotto chuckled at the cute interaction.

The angel turned to his savior and blinked at the amused expression the other wore when, suddenly, a low growl sounded from his stomach.

Turning red from embarrassment, Aeron fiddled with his sleeveless white dress-shirt and looked down at his boot-clad feet.

The blonde laughed at the other's adorable actions before holding out a hand and teasing lightly, "I do believe you should join me for lunch?"

Aeron looked shyly at the taller man through his long lashes as his cheeks continued to tingle with heat before accepting the hand with a bright smile.

* * *

Watching the winged being fiddle with the utensils, Giotto couldn't help but muse upon another meeting he had with his Guardians as he ate.

_Gathering around the occupied bed, Vongola Primo and five of his Guardians pondered on the sleeping angel._

_As per usual, Alaude was missing for he hated unnecessary crowding._

_"There's one thing I don't get." Lampo started as he crossed his arms, "Why did Aeron come _here_ of all places?"_

_Brows raised at the question._

_"Oya, oya~ Are you against his staying again?" Daemon chuckled softly from his place against the wall._

_"That's not it!" The greenette retorted in a hiss, "I just don't get why he _had_ to leave!"_

_G raised a brow before drawling, "Do you mean why he couldn't have gone to God or something?"_

_"Precisely!" Lampo exclaimed before sulking into his chair, "But why is it that _you_ understand me?"_

_A vein throbbed as the redhead fingered his gun and growled, "Want to repeat that, _cow_?"_

_As the Lightning Guardian was about to retort, Asari cut in smoothly, "I was wondering about that also. Shouldn't God be able to do something about… _that_."_

_They grimaced simultaneously at remembering what had caused Aeron to leave in the first place._

_"… You'd think that a so-called God would know about such a crime." The illusionist murmured, "What with He being able to see all and such."_

_"It certainly is strange to the extreme." Knuckle agreed as he checked up on the angel, "I'd hate to think that God would allow such a thing to happen…"_

_He trailed off with a frown as a single thought reverberated through all of their minds._

_'But what if He did…?'_

_The tense silence was soon broken when Giotto spoke, "What's done is done and Aeron's here to stay. There's no need to dwell upon it."_

_"Tell that to the cow-brat." G snorted while jerking a thumb at the greenette._

_"I'M NOT A COW-BRAT, MOP-HEAD!"_

_He was instantly hushed by several glares directed at him when the silverette stirred._

_Luckily for him, the angel didn't wake._

_The group sighed and fell silent, simply gazing curiously at the winged being._

_A moment of peace passed before Lampo started up again. "So what makes an angel 'higher' than a human?"_

_"They can fly." Came the blunt reply from the redhead._

_"That's not what I meant!" Lampo hissed angrily, making sure to keep his voice to a minimum._

_"Nufufufu~!" Daemon cut in with an answer, "Angels are supposed to be closest to God, correct?"_

_"No." The priest refuted before explaining when he received raised brows, "There's a hierarchy according to the Christian faith."_

_Intrigued, the illusionist asked, "What do you mean, Knuckle?"_

_"Angels are the lowest order of their kind," Knuckle spoke more in depth, "They're the ones most concerned with the affairs of the living. Seraphim are the ones closest to God; they never leave His throne."_

_"Heh~?" Came the bored drawl from the greenette as he picked his ear, "So even angels are stereotyped."_

_"What's with the 'Heh~?' you Seaweed-Vomit?" G snapped irritably, "You were the one asking in the first place!"_

_"It's not like I meant anything when I did that!" Lampo grumbled before snapping, "And I'm not Seaweed-Vomit!"_

_Before the redhead could retort with another insult, Giotto swiftly cut in, "Enough, you two."_

_They fell silent at the faint glare directed at them, feeling abashed, before mumbling out their apologies._

_"Well," Asari started with a nervous smile, "I don't think it's a stereotype since everything has an order to it - a balance of sorts."_

_G rolled his eyes at the musician before booting Lampo with a grunt, "Like how you're the kid."_

_Everyone sighed at the provocation as a vein throbbed on the greenette who snapped, "Who's the kid, Scar-Face?"_

_Red eyes narrowed as G cocked his gun threateningly, earning a squeak from the youngest as he hid behind Knuckle._

_The priest shook his head at them before Giotto sighed, "Put that away, G."_

_"Yes, Boss." Was the affirmative as Lampo sighed in relief._

A blur ran in font of sky-blue eyes, making them blink before they met with wide red ones.

A small smile played on his lips as Giotto patted the silverette and asked, "Are you done eating?"

Aeron nodded with a smile before perking up when a maid entered the room.

Quickly standing up, Aeron bowed to her in thanks before proceeding to pick up the dishes.

Blushing as red as her hair, the main quickly took the dirty dishes and flustered, "Th-Thank you, Signore Aeron, but I can do this! Please don't worry yourself over it!"

Aeron frowned and huffed, attempting to glare at the maid but it was more cute than threatening and the woman swooned over his cuteness.

Giotto chuckled at the interaction before standing up and taking the silverette by the shoulders, steering him away while stating, "I believe it's time for you to meet with Asari. After all, he's leaving tomorrow for a mission."

A pout adorned his lips at being unable to help the maid before the angel flustered at forgetting.

In the time that Aeron had spent with the Vongola family, he had grown close to all of them and made it a point to spend some time with them when they were home.

Giotto grinned at the blush that settled itself on the angel's cheeks before nudging him forward, "I have to return to work but I'll see you later."

Aeron blinked before smiling brightly at the blonde and nodding in understanding.

Swiftly, the silverette placed a kiss on the taller one's cheek before running off to find the musician.

No one noticed the splash of pink that appeared on the mafia boss's cheeks.

Nor did anyone take notice of the fond look that lingered on his face.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Aeron!" The musician grinned, smoothing out the silver locks that were ruffled when the angel ran.

Aeron smiled sheepishly at being fussed over before grabbing the man's hands and holding them close to his heart with wide eyes.

Easily distinguishing the look of curiosity and worry, Asari smiled before taking a seat on the marble bench in Vongola's Labyrinth and patting the space next to him.

The angel quickly followed his example as the Japanese man explained, "I'll be going with Samanya to meet with someone from the Shimon family."

Aeron blanched at the mention of the raven-haired woman and gripped tightly onto Asari's robes.

The musician blinked at the other's unease before remembering.

_"Asari," Giotto's stern sky-blue eyes met with Asari's own eyes, "Be careful around Samanya."_

_The musician blinked at the uncharacteristic doubt on his friend's face, "Is something the matter, Giotto?"_

_The blonde frowned lightly, interlacing his fingers and narrowing his eyes, "That woman… I get a strange feeling from her."_

_The seriousness pooled over to the Rain Guardian as he questioned, "What kind of feeling?"_

_Giotto closed his eyes and thought on it before looking at the other._

_"She's hiding something - something dangerous."_

_A frown graced his lips as Asari tapped his flute against his lips before he asked, "Is Alaude looking into her background?"_

_Giotto nodded, "Yes, but so far nothing unusual's coming up: Samanya lived an ordinary civilian's life but-"_

_"-that, in itself, is unusual." The musician finished, "How did she come into contact with the mafia world?"_

_"I don't know." The blonde admitted, "Originally, I meant to simply thank her for helping Cozart and send her on her way but she managed to weasel her way into staying here."_

_He leaned back and continued, "I didn't think too much on it before but, now that I am, she acts like two different persons."_

_Asari stayed quiet as he listened to his friend's dilemma._

_"On one hand, she's formal and distant but, lately, she's become… clingy."_

_"To you?" The musician asked, knowing that the blonde had many admirers._

_A sardonic smile played on his lips as Giotto answered, "It would be easier to handle that but…"_

_His sky-blue eyes hardened as he finished gravely._

_"She's attached herself to Aeron."_

Pondering on his friend's words as well as the angel's unease, Asari came to one conclusion - he mustn't let his guard down around the woman.

Nevertheless, he smiled assuringly at Aeron and patted his silver locks, "Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself."

Aeron hesitated before wrapping his arms around the musician, burying his face in the other's robes.

Asari blushed faintly at the emotional action but smiled and patted the other's head again, murmuring softly, "Thank you for worrying over me but…"

He pulled back a bit to lightly tap his flute against the angel's forehead and grinned, "I'll be fine. Promise."

Wiping away the small traces of tears, Aeron nodded and smiled back.

Happy that they've reached an agreement, Asari brushed his lips against the opening of his beloved flute and teased, "Want to hear?"

Vigorous nodding was his answer and he laughed before complying.

The low sound of the shakuhachi echoed through the calm garden.

It was soothing and beautiful to all who heard it.

Red eyes watched the musician carefully as their owner hugged his legs close to himself. His cheek rested against his knees, flushed healthily. The tension in his body began to leave him as the music engulfed his very being. Soon his eyes began to flutter closed as his breathing slowed.

Music continued to drift and reverberate about the two.

* * *

"He's fallen asleep to the extreme!" Knuckle chuckled when the musician entered the room with the angel gathered in his arms before teasing lightly, "I hope you're not hurt by it!"

Asari laughed softly as he placed the silverette on the bed, "Quite the contrary, Knuckle. I'm glad that he feels safe enough to fall asleep!"

They gazed at the hermaphrodite's peaceful expression before the priest pulled up a blanket and mused, "That's true to the extreme. After all, we are a part of the mafia and it's not exactly the safest organization."

A knock turned their attention to the door before it opened to reveal a familiar woman.

"Good evening, Miss Samanya." Asari greeted politely as Knuckle followed suit, "Extreme greetings!"

No greetings were returned as ice-blue eyes flickered between the man before landing on the angel.

The men tensed as they caught a glimpse of dark emotions flickering in those cold orbs.

A brooding aura emanated from the woman causing Aeron to shift uncomfortably as his once-peaceful expression quickly became strained.

Seeing enough, Asari stepped into her line of vision and stated firmly, "We should go."

Samanya smiled tightly while veiling her glare and gritting out, "Of course… Mister Ugetsu."

That said, she stepped outside without another word.

Asari met eyes with the priest as they exchanged a silent agreement.

'We must keep an eye on her.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Alaude continued to look into Samanya but nothing new was coming up.

And this was irritating the intelligence officer like how crowding herbivores would irritate a hungry carnivore.

But the main thing that irritated him was the fact that there was something that felt drastically off.

His grey-blue eyes trailed across the files that he acquired in his profession and landed on her name again.

_Samanya Abernethy_

_- Born and raised in a small Italian village by two elderly commoners._

_- Lived and worked as a simple farm girl before leaving when her guardians died._

_- After that, she worked as a maid for a wealthy royal family._

_- When Cozart attempted to steal from said family, she helped him escape._

_- When Giotto wished to pay her back, she became integrated into the family._

Having highlighted the major points of her life, Alaude narrowed his eyes as he mused.

Why was her name so blatantly foreign?

His mind flipped through his extensive storage of knowledge before coming across their meanings.

Samanya was a unisex African Bantu name meaning "the unknown one".

Meanwhile, Abernethy was a Gaelic name derived from the name of a town in Strathern, Scotland and was composed of the Gaelic elements _aber_ which meant "the mouth of a river", "marshy ground", or "place where streams meet" while _nethy_ meant "dangerous" so combining the two leads to the meaning of "dangerous confluence (of two or more river)".

Together, it could be translated to "unknown and dangerous confluence" or something of the sort.

Not only that but, since her guardians were common Italians, they would've given their surname to her along with a common Italian name since they wouldn't have had the knowledge of a name from another country, especially a country so far away.

Alaude came to one theory that Samanya thought up of the name herself after her guardians died but there were no records of her ever going by another name.

So how did a simple farm girl who became a maid become literate?

There's the theory that the royal family she worked for had taught her but, from what Alaude was able to gather, that family was typical - caring enough to make sure the servants could do their jobs properly but not enough to give them ideas of freedom.

Not only that but why did she choose to help Cozart on his escapade when it would result to her job loss?

Of course there's the theory that she "fell in love at first sight" but her lack of interaction and interest in the Shimon boss was quite obvious so that theory goes out the window.

In fact, it was almost as if she expected that she would meet Giotto as a result of helping Cozart but she doesn't appear to have any interest in the Vongola boss either.

No - the only one she was interested in was Aeron but the angel didn't appear until years after she joined the Vongola family.

There was simply no way that she could've foreseen such a longterm event.

But then again, it could be said that the existence of angels and the usage of Dying Will Flames were impossible.

And who's to say that premonition and other psychic abilities don't exist?

As of now, there was very few information that Alaude could go on but the name itself was simply too unusual to leave it as is.

There was only one conclusion that could be drawn.

Samanya Abernethy was an unknown danger.

_

* * *

"Aeron, my child…"_

Blood-red eyes snapped open, dulled as if unaware of being awake, and the angel sat up without an expression on his youthful face.

_"The will of His Holiness descends upon thy shoulders…"_

Wings stretched out to their fullest length as a white light surrounded his floating body, pushing away the blanket that once covered him.

_"Find the one who betrayed Heaven."_

* * *

The morning sun peeks over the horizon as Asari sighed tiredly.

The meeting was long but it had gone relatively well and both the Vongola Family and the Shimon Family were updated on the plan to take down a major rival organization, the Paludine Family.

However, in the midst of his discussion with the allies, Samanya had disappeared.

To where, he was unsure.

"About time you're done."

Dark-blue eyes turned to see the once-missing woman leaning against the stone wall but he noticed three strange things: her attire was a unkempt, her expression full of satisfaction and her stance rather masculine.

"Miss Samanya…" Asari stated slowly, watching the woman carefully, "Where were you?"

She pushed herself off of the wall and shrugged carelessly, "Sating my desires."

The Japanese man got the feeling that she wasn't entirely truthful and pressed her for more details.

She raised a brow, a bit irritated, before smirking.

Asari turned around to see a man, one of the members of the Shimon Family, blush and turn away.

His eyes caught onto the red splotch on the other's neck and he, himself, blushed lightly upon confirming the desire she was talking about before he shook it off and asked warily.

"Is that truly all…?"

Samanya gave him a look before turning away and waving airily.

"We should report back to Giotto."

Asari hesitated but knew that they needed to leave now in order to finish preparing for the plan.

* * *

"She's definitely hiding something."

It was later that night that G had scowled and tapped his foot, stating with irritation, "I say we force it out of her!"

"While I'm also suspicious of her," Kunckle started warily, "She's still a member of our Family."

"However," Daemon cut in, "Her actions are already too conspicuous. For the sake of Vongola, we should retrieve the truth from her."

"Yeah, but what if our assumptions are wrong?" Lambo asked before recoiling when glares were thrown at him, "It's just a thought!"

Asari sighed at the mounting tension before looking over to the silent boss, "Giotto…?"

The blonde mused silently before answering, "I… don't trust her but we still don't have much information to go on. Alaude's still working on this case."

His gaze met theirs sternly.

"For now, let's focus on this war."

* * *

Wings catching onto the wind current, the angel soared across the night sky.

His blood-red eyes glowed in the darkness around him as he was unaware of the chilling coldness that surrounded his body.

Suddenly, his wings faltered and he plummeted.

Still, that blank expression never changed despite quickly approaching the earth and his eyes fluttered closed.

However, a strange thing happened and, instead of colliding with the harsh ground, Aeron slowed to a stop before plopping into a man's arm.

Blowing his messy red hair out of his face, the man quirked a brow at the being in his arms.

"An angel? Could it be…?" He murmured, intrigued, when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Cozart!" A woman's voice called out, "It's time-Who's this?"

Cozart, the first boss of the Shimon Family, smiled at his Glacier guardian.

"Looks like Giotto was a bit careless with all the things going on now."

She blinked with the tiniest hint of interested and asked, "… What will you do with him?"

Cozart paused in thought before smiling, holding the angel closer to him.

"It won't hurt to hold onto him until the war's over."

* * *

Tugging his gloves on, Giotto breathed slowly, calming himself in preparation of tonight.

Tonight, the Paludine Family will be hosting a celebration of grandeur size; it will take place in one of their headquarters in Scandicci, a relatively low populated city.

Superficially, it's to celebrate the third anniversary of the Family's rise to power.

However, in the recesses of the castle, the Paludine Primo intends on releasing a secret weapon.

Closing his sky-blue eyes, the blond frowned to himself, going over his obtained information.

The secret weapon was, according to Alaude's resources, a large-scales bomb filled with pressurized Storm Flames. Storm Flames, on their own, were already a force to be reckon with since their property was Disintegration. But, if pressurized, that power could be exponentially increased. Perhaps even enough to wipe out the entirety of a small country.

Gloved hands clenching into tight fists, Giotto had to wonder.

How did this Family, who only came to power in recent years, learn to harness the Dying Will Flames so quickly and to such an extent?

But he couldn't dwell too deeply into it as the doors to his office opened.

"It's time, Boss."

The Vongola Primo stood up as Sky Flames flickered to life.

His amber eyes opened.

"Let's go."

* * *

Blood-red eyes fluttered open before blinking upon seeing the dark sky that glowed with the many stars of heaven.

Quickly sitting up, Aeron shivered when the blanket pooled to his waist, feeling the cold night air brush against his warm body, before looking around.

"You're awake!"

The angel blinked upon hearing a man's voice, smooth and delightful to the ears that heard it.

A man with messy red hair and bright ruby-red eyes was sitting near him, tending to a small campfire. Around his shoulders was a black cape and a light grin played on his lips. In a way, this redheaded man reminded the angel of his beloved Giotto.

Confused, Aeron tilted his head at this stranger and mouthed a single question.

'Who are you?'

He seemed to have understood for he grinned wider and pointed to himself.

"My name's Cozart Shimon."

Aeron's eyes widened before he leaned forward excitedly, lips moving in rapid movement, earning a confused look on the other's face. Abruptly noticing the baffled expression, the angel clamped his hands over his lips and blushed deeply, having forgotten his lacking speech.

A soft laugh left Cozart's lips as he smiled serenely, "Giotto was right - you really are cute!"

The blush darkened even more significantly as the angel dropped his gaze, not quite knowing how to respond, before looking up through his lashes with a bashful smile.

The redhead, in return, rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a blush creep up on his own cheeks, but he pushed it away and remembered, "Say, Aeron, right?"

At his name, the angel nodded.

"Why were you flying around here?"

Blood-red eyes blinked before the angel furrowed his brows in silent confusion.

Looking around, Aeron found himself in an area he was unfamiliar with.

TIlting his head, he attempted to recall the last thing he remembered doing.

Cozart frowned at the unadulterated and growing sense of loss that played on the other's face before explaining, "We're currently in Scafati."

Alarm appeared on his face as Aeron realized that he was far from Venice, which was much farther north and was the city where the Vongola headquarters that he was residing in for the past weeks was located.

But, how did he get here?

The last he remembered…

The last he remembered, he was listening to Asari's beautiful music; his amazing flute had prompted the angel to sleep.

A hand ruffled his silver hair, momentarily making him think of Giotto, before Aeron blinked and looked up at the redhead.

Cozart smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry. When this war is over, I'll bring you back."

* * *

With men in their rightful positions, Giotto watched the jovial castle.

Music and laughter played through the night air as they glimpsed various people dancing through the windows.

'Down there…' The boss thought, dropping his gaze towards a barred window near the ground, '… is where the meeting's taking place.'

He clenched his fists when his eyes caught sight of a familiar sight.

A Eurasian Pygmy Owl flew overhead, its golden eyes searching the grounds, before spotting its target.

Catching onto a different air current, the avian flew silently towards the blond, landing on his broad shoulder before sticking out a foot, on which was attached a letter.

"What is it, Primo?" G asked lowly, still keeping an eye on the castle.

Giotto rolled open the paper, amber eyes trailing over its content before widening.

"A trap?"

An explosion resounded.

* * *

A shiver ran up his spine as Aeron rubbed his arms, looking around the dark forest.

The fire was put out and they were moving quickly away from the clearing.

Warmth suddenly enveloped him as a weight fell over his head.

Holding onto the cape, the angel looked worriedly at the redhead who only wore a white button-down.

"I'll be fine." Cozart chuckled before noticing six other presences and greeting, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes sir!" Came the simultaneous answer.

A smirk curled onto his lips.

"Then it's time to end this war."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

I know that I said I was going to continue this but, after months of writing on and off, I couldn't get any further than this so here's what going to happen:

1. This story is to be **discontinued** and will probably be deleted by the end of 2011 unless I change my mind.

2. I will **summarize** what was supposed to happened after this author's note so prepare yourself for **spoilers**.

3. If you want to **use this story idea**, then just drop me a review or PM me and make sure to credit me in the story.

Thank you for reading this and I apologize for being so fickle and giving up like this.

Sincerely, Nanashi

* * *

**An outline of what was to be...**

The Vongola Family are caught in the trap that the Paludine Family laid and are preoccupied with getting out with their lives intact. Meanwhile, the Shimon Family ambushes the true location of the Paludine Family and are locked in combat as Aeron hides out nearby. During this time, it's founded that Samanya is the leader of the Paludine Family and the one to bypass Alaude's information network to tweak it to her own benefit. While she escapes, leaving Giotto and the other to fend for themselves, she reveals a second plan of hers involving Aeron and the prophecy handed down in her family.

_"That angel which you safeguarded oh-so-preciously is the key - __my__ key to power. It took years, nay, __centuries__ but I finally have Aeron within my reach! And, whether you like it or not, I will have him completely. After all, __I__ am his other half!"_

Aeron is the "Angel of War", the one whose power could bring the destruction of the world, but limitations was placed on this power. Aeron was given a "Will" by his "Mother", the goddess who gave birth to the angels of heaven, and it is this will that gives the angel enough self-awareness to learn the right from the wrong. In addition, "Mother" had sealed away Aeron's memories of using his powers as a secondary method to seal his powers.

Meanwhile, Samanya - or rather, Erin, since the human body fully converts over - is the "Angel of Peace", a being whose power can only increase when Aeron is within her/his grasp. While also bestowed a will, Erin's mind was twisted by the demons of hell and lost his vision of the right from the wrong, seeing only that which would serve his purpose of becoming unbeatable.

As Erin appears in front of the Shimon Family, he easily wipes out most of the members and would've killed Cozart if it weren't for the fact that Aeron was drawn into the fray. Erin abandons killing the mortal in favor of obtaining what he wanted for so long.

However, the Vongola soon appear, having escaped with help from reinforcing ally families such as the Moretti, but not all is well since Aeron's Will is being forced away into the deepest depths of his heart to make him vulnerable to Erin's control.

Erin nearly succeeds in taking Aeron completely but Cozart interferes and manages to swipe the villainous angel's right eye.

Taking the opportunity, the Vongola Guardians launch their own attacks as Giotto tends to Aeron. Their flames mingle and Giotto is taken into Aeron's soul where he encounters "Mother" and follows her direction to bring back Aeron's will.

Outside of Aeron's soul, the battle was fierce but the mafia were beginning to falter against the supernatural being.

Luckily, Giotto succeeds and Aeron's Will is retrieved along with his memories.

A final battle ensues between the two angels and, with a final blow to his heart/soul, Erin falls.

But it's not a happy ending that comes as the mafia soon finds out.

_"One half of a soul cannot exist without the other… Everyone… I'm sorry… And… Thank you… I… love… you..."_

Aeron's own soul disappears with Erin's and "Mother" deletes the memories of these events, turning back time and allowing everyone to re-live those lost moments.

Yet, despite that, some feelings linger…

_"Hey, guys…?"_

_"Is something wrong, Lampo-san?"_

_"I wanted to ask… Do you guys get that feeling? It's kind of hard to explain but it's like… like…"_

_"Like you've lost something?"_

_"Yeah… … … Ah… You know what? Forget it. I'm just acting weird, aren't I?"_

_"You're acting like how you've always acted, bratty cow-(Hey!)-but… I have to agree with you."_

_"Nufufufu~ What's this, G? Are you softening up?"_

_"Shut up, you damned illusionist."_

_"Now, now, calm down, you two or else-"_

_"I'll bite you all to death-"_

_"But I also have to agree… about this feeling of extreme loss."_

_"… Indeed…"_

_"If I needed to name It, then… then it feels like we've lost a friend."_

_"… Yeah. That sounds about right."_


End file.
